


Needs

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Worship, Cullen Smut, Cullenlingus (Dragon Age), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Morning Sex, Passionate Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Victory Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After the battle against Corypheus, the Commander and Inquisitor meet each other's needs
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jentrevellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jentrevellan/gifts).



> Inspired by this lovely piece: https://jentrevellan.tumblr.com/post/639965966152908800/needs-a-woman-over-him hope you enjoy!

“Aren’t you handsome.”

Such a good morning Elsie gives her Cullen. But is he handsome though, sprawled on the bed with hi tangled hair, as the last traces of pomade no longer fight the natural curl. He's long and lean, the sheet only half covering him. She peeks downward, admiring the dark golden line of hair and that faintest bit of him that the sheet doesn't cover before her gaze sweeps upward to his heavy, amber eyes. He watches her too with unhidden lust--she all lines, shapes and curves against the backdrop of her open balcony.

She giggles. “You look like you’ve been made passionate love too,” she says.

It's true. They've spent last night as nothing but each other's. She has many talents. Cullen is one of her favorites.

He laughs, reaching out to her. They are unhurried, still blissful as they slide away into soft and slow kisses. It wakes and arouses them, his cock further hardening against her. “I need you,” she says, pushing him to his back. She is a willing giver and he is an ardent receiver in her bedroom where they make their own rules. There’s a whole world out there that they protected and kept safe, but this is the world that matters now, the two of them together in her bed. _I thought I might claim more of your attention after all_ , he said last night. He’s claimed her several times already as well as let her claim him as she does now…

She came back to him.

She leans down, her breasts skimming across his chest. She takes his wrists so they are pinned over their heads. _Has a lot of men under him, needs a woman over him_ Sera once said when Elsie asked for her opinions on the Commander. How happy she is to provide the service, many times over in fact. How happy she is to straddle and ride him.

She praises him when he angles his hips, Elsie momentarily letting go of one of his hands to slide her hand between them to guide him inside her. She’s torn between keeping his hands pinned over their heads or letting him touch, but when the free hand slides over her breast to tease, she relents. She loves it when he touches her there, or anywhere really. Her Cullen is an ardent toucher and worshipper.

His arms wrap around her, relinquishing control. They cry out, they gasp, they moan. They make love.

She rises and fall, has him fill her fully as their foreheads touch. She concentrates on the feel and stretch of his cock with small, reverent kisses in between. “You’re here,” he says, brows bent in bliss and mouth slighted parted in between kisses.

She moans, rising to look at him, see how he drinks her in till drunkenness. “Yes,” she promises with acidic, drunken kisses. He trembled last night in her arms, to the point where she asked him if he wanted to stop. _I could have lost you,_ he said. _You’re here, you’re here. Kiss me again._

“You came back.”

“ _Cullen_ …”

Their foreheads pressed together, breaths exchanging, she falters at the overwhelm of sensations coupled with the thousands of thoughts. There’s Cullen inside her and Cullen’s desperation, the memory of battle that ebbs away when she kisses him once more. A future they planned that could have been taken away, a future she's secured. What will they do? Where will they go? She won’t stop kissing him either way. There are years of sweet kisses ahead of them…

An opportunist, he takes her slackening hold on him and pushes her to her back. It’s a small glimpse of the Commander given between his Cullen, a part of him she likes pieces of sometimes in bed. Like her world crafted before, a world that reminded there was only the two of them in this room and this bed, he presses the whole of him on top of her body. They slide away as their lips meet and his mouth draws a line down her body. He touches and caresses indiscriminately without prejudice or thought other than it’s her. It’s bliss.

His cock strains against her thighs, damp from being inside of her. He cups her breasts in both of his broad hands, thumbs gentle against her nipples until they stiffen. She mewls. She’s abundant and he uses both his hands and his mouth against them, her praise compelling him on. His lips are soft against her curves while his tongue is wet and teeth sharp. She calls his name, his hand reaching underneath her to squeeze and grasp other parts of her. She spreads her legs wide, welcoming him between her as his head dips down toward her center. His finger circles against the hood of her clit, a soft prelude before the intensity grows and grows. His tongue laps against her, tasting her as she pools, drawing that taste from her slit to her clit. She grasps his blonde curls tightly, strains against the bed as he grips her hips, pushing her back against the bed. He controls how she comes with his fingers inside and mouth against her clit, and he asks her to come as she’s on the verge, demands it even. She does for him, softly and like a crashing wave, his name the only thought she has.

He’s inside her again before she can recover, broad against her smaller frame, though this is her needy recovery, truly the only way she can recover. His hands are soft as his thrusts are desperate, eyes soft as he cradles her cheek in his hand. Their eyes don’t dare leave one another.

“I came back to you,” she tells him, fingers delicate against his stubbled cheek as he has all parts of her. “I came home.”

“Elsie…”

She wraps her legs around him as they fuck and make love. He needs to feel her, needs to know her like this to replace the memory of holding her in the chantry and sending her off to battle. _He_ won’t harm them any longer, any of them. They’ve assured it. They create this paradise to be each other's. After being everyone else's, they deserve it. They need it. 

He comes in her arms, her finally lips against his. It’s a kiss of sweet taking, sweet reminding. She takes all of him, every part, caresses and kisses him once more as he drifts back to her. Floating along a tide, they simply exist as each other’s in paradise.

“You shouldn’t have worried,” she says eventually however, Cullen in her arms still.

He peers at her, smiles. “You can let me worry a little."

She grins as well, the ball of her foot running down his leg. It’s the same thing she said to him once, _you can let me worry about you a little._

“Alright,” she says, letting him envelop her, letting him continue to revere her as she lays against the bed. His needs have alternated since they’ve slipped and locked themselves away. He needed her to be too much and everything, needed to feel her and have her have him. Basking in his arms, she realizes she hasn’t given too much thought about what she needs—his consumption, his yearning engraved on her, his hands everywhere. Without any reservation, he gave what she needed and yearned.

She holds him closer. “I love you,” she says, and his answer is another engraving, consuming kiss of _I love you too._


End file.
